


Love Letters (soulmate AU)

by obsessedwithrandomthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithrandomthings/pseuds/obsessedwithrandomthings
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Love Letters (soulmate AU)

Remus Lupin was now at Hogwarts, and you were doing absolutely everything in your power to avoid him. The day he arrived and Dumbledore introduced him, you even missed dinner – you never ever missed dinner! After that, you tried your best to stay hidden at Hogwarts, it wasn’t very easy especially since you had to teach Muggle Studies to your students, and more importantly because all eyes were on you since your brother, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban.

Sirius and you weren’t very close, but since you were kids you always had each other’s backs. Eventually you were sorted in Slytherin and Sirius in Gryffindor. Despite that, you’d try and spend time with each other, however his friends were never too fond of you – Remus Lupin especially. You never knew why, maybe it was because you were a bratty kid, or because you were around some not very nice people, or maybe just maybe it was because you never let him have a moment of silence or peace.

You had the biggest crush on Remus and the whole school knew about it, including him. Him would roll his eyes at you or let you down every time you tried and talked to him. After years of that, when all of you left Hogwarts and your brother was sent to prison – you felt lost, you lost that spark you had. Remus wrote you a letter one day, checking in on you but you never responded. Since then, you never thought you’d have to see him again, or even Sirius for that matter but clearly life and Dumbledore had other plans.

You were sitting in your classroom grading some papers, you were far too engrossed to notice the knock on your door. The person decided to welcome themselves in and sit on the chair opposite you. Your eyes widened when you noticed who it was. You were about to stand up and leave but he interrupted you-

“Listen – just listen to me, will you?” Remus yelled, clearly angry. You could tell by his posture and scars that he had transformed recently. It pained you to see him like that, but you tried your best and pushed those feelings back.

You took a deep breath in and looked at him, straight in the eyes. The Remus you knew hated eye contact, he’d often look away but this time he didn’t. He stared right back, not blinking once. You almost got lost in those eyes once again but you composed yourself as you sat up straight, “How can I help you professor Lupin?”

He scoffed as he threw his head back in amusement, “really? You know what – fine. I was going to wait until later to tell you this but if you want to behave like this – have at it.” He paused for a few seconds before continuing, “you’re my soulmate – I have known for far too long now and your brother has finally given me the green signal – so I’m letting you know.”

“You’re telling me that I spent years being in love with you – trying to get you to just maybe look at me, and this whole time you knew I was your soulmate?” you were furious, and he could tell. Who wouldn’t be in a situation like this? If you knew Remus was your soulmate sooner, maybe you would have fought for it harder, but clearly that wasn’t the case.

“Sirius wasn’t okay with it-”

“And you were?” you were now screaming, and you didn’t care who possibly heard the conversation, “you were okay with not even acknowledging the person you were destined to be with?” You tried your best to fight back the tears, but it didn’t work.

Remus reached from across the table to try and hold your hand, but you pulled it away before he had the chance. He sighed, “please don’t cry, it pains me to see you like this.”

You laughed bitterly though your sobs, “this pains you, Remus?” you wiped away a few tears and continued, “what about all the times I spent in the library trying to get you to talk to me while you were busy chatting up girls from your house?”

You didn’t give him a chance to respond, you pulled open your desk drawer and removed a bunch of letters, “Every valentines, every Christmas, every Easter, every birthday of yours I sent you a letter and your owl would send them right back to me.”

“I had promised Sirius – I swore to him that I wouldn’t ruin your life because of my condition.” Remus tried his level best to explain his side of the story, but you were in no state to listen to any of it – you didn’t want to.

You sighed, “so now what? Sirius left Azkaban - he had a change of heart and now you have his permission so here you are!”

Remus looked defeated as a stray tear fell down his cheek that he quickly wiped away and stood up, “I’m leaving Hogwarts today – for good. I’ll be at your family home with Sirius for a while – in case you want to talk to either of us.”

He was about to walk out of the door but you stopped him, “how did you know, Remus?” he looked at you confused and you continued, “how did you know we were soulmates?”

“Don’t – please don’t make me say it.” He pleaded, his eyes were now closed, hoping this would just end.

“Tell me.”

He walked towards you and stood very close to you, “on the back of your neck, you have name tattooed. It appeared on your 15th birthday, it hurt a lot when it did appear – you came running to the Gryffindor common to tell us – and Sirius erased the memory of it.” He turned around, as you saw your name tattooed at the back of his neck. You ran your fingers gently over it, in disbelief.

He turned around and looked at you, “please don’t hate Sirius for this. It was for your best – even now I’m not sure if I’m good enough to be with you or ever will be – but please, just don’t hate Sirius for it.”

“Just leave, Remus. Please” You had heard enough and you couldn’t anymore, it was all too overwhelming and painful.

Remus pressed his lips on your forehead, “I hope I can see you again.”

With that, he walked away leaving you on your own – alone with your thoughts, and you hated it. You couldn’t tell who you were more furious at – Remus or Sirius? Despite all that, a tiny part of you was happy – happy that you had found your soulmate, it indeed was the man that you loved all of your life.

—

Two weeks had gone by since that incident and you had spent every waking moment thinking about what you wanted to do next. You even received a letter from Remus and Sirius – both wishing you on your birthday, both asking you to come see them, only Remus’ letter ended with, ‘I need you.’ You needed him too, with every fiber of your being – you needed him, you always have.

You finally made a decision to go back to your family home, somewhere you hadn’t been since Sirius had gone to Azkaban. You entered the house as you saw Sirius, Remus and Harry sitting on the dining table – having a bowl of what barely looked like pumpkin soup.

Harry was the first one to see you as his eyes lit up, “professor – it’s so nice to see you here. We were just having our dinner. Would you care to join us?”

You nodded, “of course, Harry. I don’t see why not.” You smiled at him warmly, as you tried your best not to look at the other two.

Remus stood up as he poured you a bowl of soup and you watched every movement of his. You noticed his hands shake a little, you also noticed more scars on him. He placed the bowl in front of you, and sat back down on his seat.

You took a spoonful of the soup as the three looked at you, waiting for your reaction.

“It’s lovely.” You said, smiling at your soup. You heard a chair move, as Sirius came and sat down next you, taking your hand in his.

“I am so sorry – you have no idea how sorry I am, truly.” He confessed, as he silently sobbed into your hand, “I deprived both of you the opportunity of love – but I was scared and you have to understand that.”

Remus cleared his throat, “maybe Harry and I should give you both some -”

“No – both of you stay.” You looked at Sirius, “have you eaten a proper meal since you’ve been back?” your eyes shifted to Remus, “and you – have you eaten a proper meal since the last full moon?”

Both of them shook their head no and you stood up, “right – I’m going to cook you both some food and you both can take this time making arrangements and taking permissions from each other about this whole soulmate thing, okay?”

Remus looked at you, “so you’re not rejecting me then? You’re not rejecting our bond?”

You shook your head no, “I love you Remus – I always have.” You removed all the letters from your bag and handed it to him, “that’s from year 4 to year 7. There’s about 20 letters in there that I had written to you – I expect a response for each and every one of them.”

Sirius snickered from beside him and you glared at him, “as for you Sirius. I found out who your soulmate is – thanks to Harry. Clearly you’ve been in denial and if you truly want me to forgive you – you’re going to talk to this woman. Clean up a little and ask her out on a date maybe.”

He looked at you, “she’s all the way in America, it’s far away.”

“You’re a wizard with a license to apparate – don’t be lazy. She’s a lovely witch who owns an ice cream shop – I may or may not have paid her a visit.” You admitted, as you chopped some vegetables.

His eyes widened, “Merlin’s sake – you did not do that – gosh you’re so embarrassing.”

“Well – you kept me away from my soulmate for decades – so you’re in for a lifetime of embarrassment, Sirius.” You said, turning the hob on.

Remus was sat on the table with parchments and quills as he began work on all your letters, he cleared his throat, “in your 4th year you thought my arms were like baguettes that you wanted a slice of?”

You blushed furiously as Harry and Sirius tried their best not to laugh, “Remus can you do this later, please? Especially not in front of my brother.”

Remus laughed a little, “of course, love. I apologize.”

You had imagined Remus calling you love for a very long time now, and you definitely didn’t think it would be while you were in your home, with your brother and his Godson.

After an hour or so of cooking, you set the table as the four of you sat and ate your meal.

“Gosh this is wonderful, I have missed your food.” Sirius admitted from beside you as he continued to eat, making you smile. You were still mad at him but end of the day, he was family. You were the only family he had left, and he was yours.

“You know – I may not have responded to the letters – but I did always eat the cookies you sent me with them.” Remus confessed, looking at you. For the first time in years, you felt shy under his gaze.

You shifted a little in your seat as you tried your best not to smile, “well – no more cookies for you until I get those 20 letters back, Lupin.”

Sirius looked at Harry, “well – Harry and I have some work to do – so we’ll leave you to it.” Harry nodded as both if them stood up and went back upstairs, leaving Remus and you alone.

“So – I don’t where to begin, honestly.” Remus admitted, looking down at his plate.

You reached across as you held his hand in yours, “how about we just go on a date next week – take it from there, maybe?”

Remus nodded, “I absolutely adore that idea, I do.” He thought for a few seconds and continued, “however, I have waited very long to kiss you and just – hold you. I don’t think I can wait another week.”

You blushed, “maybe you don’t have to wait?” you asked, looking into his eyes.

You heard a thud, and Sirius emerged from the stairs, “uh – right. I’m not going to stop this again, but please take this to your room and put a silencing spell on?”

Remus and your eyes widened as you put your hands over your face and Remus looked at Sirius, “we’ll keep that in mind thank you.”

Sirius nodded and finally went upstairs.

You stood up and starting putting the food away as you felt strong arms wrap around your waist, making you gasp a little. You put your hands over him as he placed light kisses on your shoulder.

“I’m never letting you go, I promise.” He said, in between kisses that traveled from your shoulder to your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You finally turned around as he placed a gentle kiss on your lips, savoring every second of it, hoping he wasn’t imagining it.

You held his face in your hands as you kissed him back, “do you want to bake some cookies?”

He laughed and nodded, “I’d absolutely love that.”


End file.
